


His Warmth

by melodicmermaid



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically just fluffy shit with no real plot, stupid boys being dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicmermaid/pseuds/melodicmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi returns to No. 6 after five years of being away, and he and Shion are reunited. </p><p>Nezumi's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I just kinda threw this together at 1 in the morning. I was in the mood to write. How do title. I should be sleeping.

Every night had been cold and empty since the day I left him five years ago. I wanted to return to his side sooner, and I easily could have, but it hadn’t felt like it was the right time. We both needed time away from each other, whether we wanted to accept it or not. I hated admitting it to myself, but I missed him. 

When I had arrived at the city gates, they didn’t check for an I.D or do an extensive search. They briefly checked for weapons and a license to have them, but they didn’t do a great job. My knife went by unnoticed, though I wasn’t planning on using it within the city walls so I supposed it didn’t really matter. They let me go, wishing me a “wonderful stay in No. 6.” 

It was rebuilt very similarly to its original state. That made it easy for me to navigate my way to a certain little bakery. Some people gave me a second glance, which I assumed was due to my tattered clothing. And honestly, I haven’t bathed in a month. It wasn’t unlikely that I smelled terrible.

Nevertheless, I continued walking. Karen’s bakery was about a twenty minute walk from the gate at a leisurely pace. I pushed open the door, finding a white haired boy with a snake-like red scar wrapped around his cheek looking as if he was half asleep. He hadn’t even realized that someone had walked in. I wasn’t entirely surprised, to be honest. 

He seemed to notice another presence in the room. He blinked a few times and shook his head, looking up at me, almost as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing. “Nezumi?”

“Your highness,” I greeted, bowing my head with a slight smirk. I peeked up, finding his mouth open and his eyes wide.

He looked as if he was about to start crying. He stepped around the counter and walked up to me, touching my face with his tiny, shaking hands. “You’re here? You came back? Why now? Where have you been?”

I placed a hand on top of his, “Questions later.”

“You smell,” he scrunched his nose. 

“Mind if I use your bath?”

“Please do.”

 

Once I had settled into the bathtub, he knocked and came into the bathroom with clean towels and a change of clothes. “You were the last person I expected to see, you know.”

“Where’s Karen?” 

“Out running errands.”

We stayed silent for a while before he inhaled deeply. “Are you going to tell me where you’ve been?”

“Not now. I will, but not now.”

“I really, well, I really missed you.” I stayed quiet. He waited a few moments, as if he was expecting me to say that I missed him too, but gave up. “I’ll prepare lunch. You must be hungry.”

I finished my bath and dried off in silence. Oddly, the clothes he set aside for me fit pretty well. The pants were a little short, but the served their purpose. I met him in the kitchen, where he had made sandwiches. “Perfect timing.”

“Shion…” His red eyes locked with mine. “You really haven’t changed much, huh?”

He shrugged, “I’ve had a lot of time to think.”

“About?”

“How much I love you.”

He was certainly as straightforward as ever. I sighed, walking over to him and placing a hand on his cheek. I ran my finger lightly over the scar, and smiled. “I’m surprised you haven’t dyed your hair, covered the scar, and gotten contacts.”

“Nezumi…” he pouted. I placed my forehead against his.

“I’m glad I came back.”

While we ate, Karen returned and looked freaked out before realizing who the blue-haired boy sitting with her son was. She welcomed me. Dare I say she was just as happy as Shion that I had returned to No. 6. 

It was insisted that I stay with them. I wasn’t going to argue. I didn’t have money to stay at a hotel or get my own place. Not to mention, I didn’t want to see Shion looking upset that I was leaving again. I had forgotten how much of a soft spot I had for him. 

He dragged me into bed with him, holding onto my arm for dear life. “You aren’t going to leave again, are you?”

“Not unless you want me to,” I teased.

“And why would I want that?”

“Who knows? Maybe you’ll get tired of my love.” Our fingers entwined and we spent some time looking at each other, taking in the fact that we’d be together. We both stole light kisses until we were too tired to move. For the first time since our last night together five years ago, it was warm. 

He was there to fill the emptiness. His warmth was almost overwhelming, but at least I would never have to face another cold night.


End file.
